


Your voice is my lullaby

by dragmedownstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Harry is sleepy, Late Night Conversations, Louis' long hair, Louis' not, M/M, Night, Sleepy Cuddles, Thinking, and light kisses, and tiny tiny mention of x-factor times, but still he stays with Harry and they talk, lot of giggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:43:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragmedownstyles/pseuds/dragmedownstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry cuddle at night when there's a strom raging outside. Cute talking with a light, sweet kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your voice is my lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> I found this and seems like it I've started this last summer but never finished it, so now I wrote it. I don't know why I started this or what's the point of this fic but anyway. Enjoy! This time there's no smut (sadly). Short one-shot. Sorry for the mistakes i'm not the native speaker and I'm trying to fix the grammal mistakes as soon as I can!

"Harry, are you awake?"

"You know I can't sleep without you, Lou."

Louis' soft laugh filled dark room at the same time when rain spatter against their bedroom window, until the stormy thunder rumbles hard. Harry raised his head a little bit from the covers to see Louis standing there, the door slightly open. A small light came into the room behind Louis from the living room, which makes his hair shine a little with a beautiful colour of gold. His blue eyes seems be even bluer than they normally do, even though Harry can see the tiredness from his eyes.

"I wanted to ask you to come back and keep me some company. It's boring to watch telly alone," Louis asked with a smile, opening the door more and entering into the room.

Harry frowned and pursed his lips as if pondering his answer very carefully.

"How about if you just come to bed with me?"

"I'm not that easy, Harold," Louis laughed and waved his finger. Harry laughed in small ways while keeping his eyes summed up at Louis.

"You may not be to others but to me you are. C'mon I want to cuddle you."

Louis  rolled his eyes as a irritability but with a wide grin on his face didn't make it any more convincing that it already was. Leaving  their bedroom door open, he turned around to shut the telly off and turn the lights off, until he sneaked back to their dark bedroom. Louis walked slowly toward their bed, stripping his shirt off slowly, knowing that Harry's eyes are on him, watching him with yearn. With a big smile Harry threw off the blanket and spread his arms wide open. With a snort Louis took off his pants and dipped under warm blankets. Outside rain drummed against the window even harder.  When Louis finally reaching under the blanket and in Harry's arms, he snorted.

"You've got some weird distractions for the night. We might as well stay awake and watch telly."

In reality they both knew that Louis wasn't being serious. They both knew, especially Harry that Louis wouldn't  want to do anything other than cuddle Harry throughout the day and night.

"I missed you," Harry mumbled and pressed his face against the older man's hair, breathing in Louis' scent. Harry is sure that that none of perfume or aftershave can beat it.

"I managed to watch telly only 20 minutes until I came here," Louis laughed, nuzzled his face against Harry's neck.

"Mmm, I know but now it's much better."

Louis was responding  something sassy until they heard a loud bang from outside that made Louis startling a little.

"Do you remember when you slept with me because you were so scared by the storm? I think it was when we were at x-factor house," Harry mumbled very slowly, too tired to even attempt to talk clearly.

" I wasn't scared," Louis protested and Harry could said that Louis frowned with his cute way that always made Harry urge to kiss it.

"You totally were, it was very sweet."

"I was not!" Louis stated but began to giggle low-level when Harry pushed Louis against himself more securely and started to tickle Louis' sides. Harry hummed quietly with satisfaction with closed eyes. Louis remained silent for a moment, breathing deeply.

"Those were good times," Louis murmured against Harry's shoulder, kissing it gently at the same time when Louis other hand ran along Harry's lower back. Harry nodded and pressed his lips against Louis' forehead kissing it gently, kissing then Louis nose and finally his lips.

Louis put his hand Harry's soft hair, stroking and touching it gently.

"I love you," Harry said after a while almost purring, pressed his head more towards Louis' touch.

"I love you too," Louis said with a soft voice and he kissed the younger man before he continued with a sigh.

"Even though you haven't got your curly hair anymore. I kind of miss your curls."

"It wasn't just the hair. It was the whole complete package. Besides, your hair started to curve cutely against your neck." After this Harry moved his hand and played with Louis' neck hair, which is twisted outward, with his fingertips

"Maybe but your curls got my attention first," Louis replied wondering, smiling fondly the memory of their first meet. Louis kissed Harry on the cheek, moving his hand to Harry's bum.

"I don't know about you, but for me, it was love at first sight," Harry mumbled against Louis' neck, his breath tickling Louis and  Louis' skin went to goose bumps.

"Ah, now I remember. It was your dimples that got my attention very first," Louis said gladly and it was his turn to kiss Harry's cheek, where dimples appeared when Harry smiled widely. Harry said something briefly to Louis, but Louis didn't hear it so he just continued kissing Harry's cheek and Harry's dimples with love.

For a while cuddling, kissing and praising to each other, the storm outside seems to get worse and worse but neither of the men didn't even realise it. The rest of the world around them stopped to exist and only two of them are the only things to each other at that moment. They just care each other the most and they could just spend days in their room and just cuddle and talk. They are inseparable.

"Aren't  you tired, love?" Louis whispered, gently moving Harry's hair away from younger man's eyes. That made Harry shiver a little but in a good way.

"A little," Harry answered truthfully and yawned greatly. Louis laughed at another man and ruffled his hair.

"Then it's time to go to sleep, isn't it Hazza?"

Harry whimper as a protest for a moment and shook his head a little which made Louis laugh even more. Harry moved his legs around the smaller man's body and clung against him as a koala.

"I never want to let you go," Harry whispered against Louis' neck, blowing some hair out of his mouth.

"You don't have to, my dear. I certainly wouldn't let you go," Louis responded immediately without any hesitation.

Harry mumbled something quietly until both of them fell silent. Louis playing still with Harry's hair, smiling to himself little sadly. Although Harry didn't say things out loud, Louis just knew what he was talking about or what he meant. Recent extraordinary media attention towards them and their management's measures to segregate them is killing them mentally. At that moment, Louis realised how young Harry really is. Louis hates it how Harry needs to act older than he in reality is. How he has to watch his behaviour that he fills people and media's expectation about him.

Louis' heart was bursting with love that he feels toward younger man when he's stroking Harry's skin. He just want to shout it to whole word loudly. And Louis heart skipped a beat because he knows he can't do that.

Louis hates situation almost as much as Harry, maybe even more. Louis just can't do anything about it even though he knows how much it hurts Harry to see him and Eleanor together.

"Oh god, Haz. I love you so much. Nothing in the world can describe how much I appreciate, admire and love you," Louis breathed out with all his heart. He kissed Harry gently on the lips. As though a little more intimate kiss would ruin the serene atmosphere which prevails in the room.

Harry looked up and stared at Louis' eyes. Despite the darkness , Louis would swear that Harry's eyes are shining brightly and Louis just could stare at them for hours or even the rest of his life and he wouldn't get bored of them. Never.

"You're not too bad yourself," Harry replied, grinning a little which made his dimples appearing.

"You're on a whole new level of charmer."

"I'm always, aren't I?" Harry smiled and patted Louis' bum lightly.

Louis nodded until he jumped a little when he heard a loud rumbles of thunder.

"I just want you to know that you and our common future is the thing that helps me to survive throught all of this shit," Louis mumbled quietly to Harry's ear, closing his eyes slowly. Harry tensed for a moment until totally relaxed, sniffled a little his nose.

"You will make me cry," Harry said with a rippled voice.  He took a deep breath before he continued.

"This- this hasn't been easy at all for us and may not as well be in the future. But it's worth all of it. Future with you is worth everything, Lou. Even if we have to go with all this shit again, I would do it because of you." Harry sniffled his nose again, wiping the tears away with the egde of the blanket. Louis put his small hand on Harry's face and wiped the tears away with his thumb, until kissing Harry's  corner of the eye gently.

"Oh Hazza," Louis mumbled, not knowing what to say to Harry for an answer, because there wouldn't be an answer that would be good enough for Harry. Harry deserves so much more than Louis but if it sufficient to Harry, Louis' more than willing to give it all to Harry that he has only to give.

"I can imagine that we're living somewhere quiet residential area, where our children can play  safely with other neighbourhood kids," Harry continued with a quiet voice, stroking circles on Louis' soft skin.

"You would be baking something good for us while I'd be watching a football game on telly," Louis giggled.

"Shush, you would, of course, help me out and we will more likely end up fooling around the kitchen, as always," Harry laughed a little louder, kissing Louis earlobe playfully.

"It may be very possible. But I won't complain at all if that will happen" Louis admitted with a grin.

Outside the pitter-patter of the rain was increasing even further but the atmosphere in the room became more and more calm. They remained silent for awhile until Louis knew Harry's point falling asleep.

"I think we should go to sleep. We wouldn't want to sleep past of our day off, would we? We've been waiting for this so long," Louis said tender voice that lulled Harry even more relaxed state.

"Good night, love."

"Good night, boobear."

Louis was humming to himself a moment, lulled Harry to restful sleep.  Louis didn't wait a long until he fell asleep as well.

Outside the storm continued raging but the two men moved to more peaceful places back of their minds, dreaming of what they someday will have and why this all is worth of the effort.


End file.
